Toy Story: It's a Wonderful Life
by McSgwizzle
Summary: When Mr. Potato Head has another one of his mood swings, he takes it out on the rest of Bonnie's toys and wishes he never existed. Unexpectedly, an angel toy grants his wish. He is then shown how different the life of all the other toys, especially his wife's, would be like without him. (Takes Place after Toy Story 3, Mr. Potato Head/Mrs. Potato Head)
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the month of November. It had only been a few months since Andy had handed his childhood toys over to Bonnie. They couldn't ask for a better way to kick off their new life. Going from spending their days in a toy box most of the time, and now being played with everyday really was a huge change after all these years.

Bonnie was going to be at Daycare most of the day, so the toys had a few hours to kill. Today was specifically special, because the toys were planning a day's worth of discussion. Getting towards the end of the Fall season and awaiting the first snow fall was exciting. Though it meant less playtime in the warm summer sun in the yard, it still meant Bonnie would be inside slightly more often, meaning more playtime.

Becoming part of a new family meant old traditions, and new additions. Bonnie's toys both new and old, wanted to share their annual ways as a child's play thing, together. Bonnie's birthday wasn't for a few months, but Woody was hoping to start up their traditional birthday scheme, of seeing if there would be any new additions to the family, as they use to do with Andy.

As for today, Bonnie's old toys had explained that every few months, they like to have a group discussion on any hopes they have for future playtime with Bonnie, or anything they've been enjoying.

"So It's like New Year's resolutions?" Rex asked, walking along side his fellow dinosaur.

"Sure!" Trixie chirped happily, "but has to do more with playtime with Bonnie, rather than what we want for ourselves."

"Yeehaw!" The red headed cowgirl yelled from the windowsill, "It sure is windy out there!" Jessie jumped down from the window next to Bullseye and started to pet him.

"One of my favourite times of the year!" Dolly said joining the two.

"More like the worst time of the year…" Mr. Potato Head said, passing by the two girls. In return, the girls looked at him with unimpressed looks. It was one of those days again.

Mr. Potato Head was just not having it, right now. Sure, everyone, even Bonnie's original toys, knew this was just who he is. But, on days like this, they all knew not to get on his bad side. No one knows what was the matter this time, and no one planned on asking. If there's one thing everyone learned by now, it was that Potato Head was not the type to open up.

"Ok everyone, staff meeting!" Woody said rounding up everyone.

All of Bonnie's toys came to the centre of her room, Mr. Potato Head being the last. He was certainly not ready to have a friendly discussion with anyone. Especially if Rex was going to start acting annoyingly loud, or Mr. Pricklepants would start reciting Shakespeare.

He found a spot next to Mrs. Potato Head, and unwillingly looked towards the leaders of the room.

"Ok everyone, by now most of us know how this goes, and we have thoroughly explained how it works to our newcomers. So, why don't we just cut the introduction for today, and get right to any potential playtime hopes for this season?" Dolly said looking up from the half-piece of looseleaf in her stubby little hands.

Many of the toys nodded in agreement.

"Ok let's start over here," Woody said looking towards Mr. Pricklepants, who had his paw raised. "Pricklepants?"

"I hope Bonnie will consider putting us in some more theatrical situations," He said proudly. "It's not everyday a child considers a toy's acting methods."

"Yeah...and there's no kid who would..." Mr. Potato Head mumbled under his breath. Mrs. Potato Head lightly hit her husband on the shoulder. "Be nice," she whispered.

Jessie, who was still standing with Bullseye put her hand up.

"Cowgirl?" Dolly asked.

"I miss the days when we were put into more western situations, those were like the glory days of playtimes for me, personally." Jessie said, happily.

"Yeah, because that meant you and Woody were being played with more than the rest of us." Potato Head said with attitude, and not quietly this time. Jessie glared at him angrily. This may have been going on for years, but he still managed to get to the other toys. But by now, they've all learned to ignore it. Even his wife.

"Well besides playtime, I hope Bonnie gets more bubbles soon. I think we ran out after our last bubble blowing contest." Trixie said.

"I think there's still some left, pass the bottle big guy." Buzz asked, motioning towards Totoro. The fluffy toy picked up the near by bubble bottle and passed it down the circle to Buzz. When he received, he tried unscrewing the cap, but had difficulties.

"I think its stuck," he said, struggling.

"Here, let me help." Woody said, stepping in.

Considering it would take a while, all the other toys broke out into their own little conversations for the time being.

"Is everything ok?" Mrs. Potato Head asked her husband. She was the only toy in the room that would actually get a direct answer from him.

"Yeah..." Mr. Potato Head began, "just bummed after losing poker against Hamm for the fifth time."

"Hey, you'll get back up on top again. You always do." Mrs. Potato Head said smiling. He smiled back at her. Where would he be without her?

"Got it!" Buzz said, unscrewing the cap.

"Ah! a spider!" Rex said whipping around fast to make a get away. And in the process, knocking down the open bottle, running a stream of sticky bubble soap, everywhere.

"Rex!" Slinky and Hamm yelled in unison.

The bubbly spilling travelled very quickly across the floor, straight to the Potato Heads. Mrs. Potato Head noticed right away and jumped up. As for Mr. Potato Head however, he wasn't quick enough. the bubbles ran fast past him, knocking him over from the slippery mess. It carried him down to the other side of the room, covering him in sticky soap water, and right into Bonnie's arts and crafts box. As soon as he hit it, it toppled right on top of him.

All the toys ran over, with Mrs. Potato Head in the lead. They all lifted up the box to reveal a very messy Potato Head. He was covered head to toe in bubble formula, which allowed a bunch of Bonnie's craft feathers and plastic beads to stick to him. In shorter terms, he looked like a colourful, exotic chicken.

Many of the toys tried to hold in their snickers, but had a difficult time doing so. But they weren't prepared, for what would happen next.

"WHO IS THE CULPRIT!?" Potato Head yelled at the top of his voice, tearing a red feather from his eyebrow.

The toys froze, but managed to look towards the one responsible.

"It was an accident..." Rex said nervously, playing with his claws.

"Why am I not surprised!?" Mr. Potato Head said, continuing to tear beads and feathers from his sienna plastic body. "Of course it was you, Lizard Brain!"

"Potato Head..." Woody spoke out, "calm down..."

"Calm down!? I saw all of you laughing!" He said waving his hands everywhere.

"You know Potato Head, you laugh and make fun of us all the time! And all of a sudden when we do it slightly, it's a crime!?" Jessie said, becoming agitated.

"Please! You all probably live to see me make an idiot of myself! So, you can all just shut it!" He said, screaming at the toys in front of him.

The Peas in a Pod began to tremble. They hated it when toys fought. But, they've never seen an adult scream this much, before.

"Honey, it wasn't on purpose..." Mrs. Potato Head said, trying to get him to calm down.

"I'm out of here! You all can enjoy your stupid wishing circle, without me!" Mr. Potato Head yelled, ignoring his wife and storming out of the room.

"Eh, he'll calm down." Hamm said, being use to his previous tantrums.

"Yea, but that was still intense." Slinky said, his ears drooping.

"Guys, we didn't do anything wrong." Woody said.

"I'll go talk to him." Mrs. Potato Head said, ending the gossip.

"Are you sure?" Buttercup asked, "He seemed pretty angry. Maybe we should just let him cool down."

"Just letting him cool down might mean he won't accept the fact that this was all an accident," the motherly-like toy spud explained. She let out a big sigh. "Besides, I'd rather he be testy with me, than yell at any of you."

The rest of the toys nodded in agreement, and began to clean up the mess. Except for Mrs. Potato Head, who left the room to go find her husband.

"Imbeciles..." Mr. Potato Head said as he wiped himself down, with a face cloth he found in the bathroom. He's had enough of this. Its been countless times that he's had to put up this nonsense. Sure, he was the negative voice of the group. But, he still mattered, right? He wasn't sure. Maybe this is all unnecessary. Maybe the rest of the toys would be better off without-

"Darling?"

His thoughts were interrupted by a soothing voice coming from behind him. He knew that voice anywhere. He turned to see his wife standing there tapping her fingers together, looking at him questionably, yet cautiously. Almost as though she was afraid he would burst at any moment.

Mr. Potato Head looked away from her glance, and back down at the wash cloth. It was covered in bubble formula and feathers. Beads were also scattered all around him.

"If you're here to make me go apologize, you're waisting you time..." He said still not looking at her.

"I'm not," she started, "but you know they never meant to-"

"I can't believe you're taking their side!" He said finally looking at her.

"Who said I'm taking anyone's side?" She responded, but keeping her voice to a minimum.

"Please. You're not here to comfort me. You're here to get me to admit that I'm overreacting!"

"I can't believe your putting this on me!" She said feeling victimized.

"You know, I've always stayed by your side." Mr. Potato Head said tossing the cloth aside and putting his hands on his sides. "Every time you've felt guilty or unsupported, I've comforted you, and this is what I get in return?"

"Excuse me!? What about all those times you've been disagreeable with everyone? Did I argue against you? No! I supported your opinion in practically everything!" Mrs. Potato Head argued.

"Then why didn't you today, huh?"

"Because it was an accident! And you weren't even trying to understand, or be reasonable about it!"

"You know what!? Maybe I was wrong, maybe you all would be better off without me."

Mrs. Potato Head was taking aback by this. He couldn't have been thinking that.

"That's not true..." She said, her voice was back to being calm and fearful.

"Really? Because I think it is! In fact I wish it was! I wish I didn't know any of those guys!"

"Sweetheart please calm down…"

"I wish I wasn't brought here, I...I!"

'Darling-"

"I WISH I NEVER EXISTED!" He yelled loudly flailing his arms into the air, and scowling his eyebrows as far as he could.

Mrs. Potato Head's eye's widened. She stayed frozen in place, shocked. She was utterly hurt by his words. They may not have been directed towards her, but saying that sure had a huge impact on her. A life where he never existed, meant a life without her.

Mr. Potato Head could see the hurt in her eyes, and his face softened. He's definitely been hard on many toys he's met in his lifetime, but never meant to do so on his wife. She was the only toy he's ever opened up to, and has ever expressed the most care for. He loves her, and at the end of the day, he wants her to feel happy and safe.

"Honey, I…" He began, but trailed off.

He couldn't talk himself out of this one, because he couldn't even convince himself that he was just kidding. He was too upset to take his words back.

"Its ok…I get it." His wife finished, "You need some alone time…"

She then turned her back and started to walk away. As she turned the corner, Mr. Potato Head could see her put her hand over her mouth to muffle out her crying. And she did a good job, because she then silently walked out of sight.

 _Good job you big spud head._ Potato Head thought to himself. He put his hands over his eyes and let out a groan. This was bad. But in all honesty, he still did wish he was just swept away from all of this.

Without even another second to think about what he just did, a giant eruption knocked him over, scattering a few of his parts off of him.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" The plastic spud said, putting his eyes back in to get a good look. He wasn't afraid to speak up in the fear that humans were around, because Bonnie and her mom wouldn't be home for a few hours.

He looked towards where the explosion happened, and there was no mess. Nothing at all, except for a light brown teddy bear, with a red button nose and black eyes. He had a halo sewed on top of his head and was carrying a harp.

"Uhhh…" Mr. Potato Head just stared awkwardly at the toy standing before him. He swore Bonnie didn't own a teddy bear. Especially a bear dressed like some sort of angel.

"Your wish, is my command." The bear spoke, before slapping his paws together.

The living room walls started to crackle and disappear, letting a startling white light peer through. Mr. Potato Head whipped his head around so fast watching everything fly away. He then felt the ground rumble beneath his plastic feet, and watched as it stretched out into nothing. He fell down into what was presumably a black hole, and let out a ginormous scream as he flew downwards, at rapid speed.

No one to grab him, nothing to hoist himself back up. Only a giant black open space sucking him down, taking him no where. He felt the wind rush fast through his hands and his feet dangle helplessly bellow him. He was surprised none of his parts were coming off, not even his hat. As though they were just none existent. He looked down and saw a little glowing light getting brighter and brighter. It eventually became too bright, that it started to blind him and takeover his entire body. Feeling like he was disappearing into nothing.

Everything then stopped. No impact from the fall, no parts were scattered everywhere, no potential death of a toy, nothing. He used the feeling he had left in his hand to feel the surface he was on. It was soft, but prickly. His mind raced, but his body ached. Not from the impact of the fall, but from the giant oblivion he was just sucked into.

All he could do was lie there with his face faced down, and try to get his hurting head together, before seeing where he had ended up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 is here!**

"Ugh…" Mr. Potato Head groaned, he felt terrible. Everything happened so fast, and violently. He barely remembered what happened.

He continued to lie down, feeling the surface beneath him. It was soft, but prickly. Soft, but prickly? Grass? Grass. But, how did he get outside? He's pretty sure he fell downwards. If anything, he should be in the basement.

He tried to listen, he could hear birds. Yup, he was definitely outside. He also forgot that it was Fall, until he felt a cold breeze pass over him. He shivered a bit, and used his arm strength to hoist himself up into a sitting position.

"Ah!" He clutched his head. Bad idea. He couldn't let his pain get the best of him though. He looked around. He assumed that he was right outside Bonnie's house, but it was no where to be seen. In fact, the entire neighbourhood had vanished.

Mr. Potato Head stood up. "This is bad…" He told himself. How did this happen?

"Bad? I thought this was what you wanted…"

Mr. Potato Head whirled around so fast, startled. The bear he encountered before being sucked into a giant oblivion, stood before him.

"You'll have to forgive me," the bear with the halo and harp spoke, walking towards him. "It's my first day on the job, so there's bound to be a few mistakes."

"Job? Mistakes? Who are you!? Where are we!?" Mr. Potato Head yelled, confused and slightly nervous.

"Woah, someone has an attitude. This is gonna be a rough day for you buddy."

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but if you don't take me back home right now, I'll rip that circle right off your head!" Mr. Potato Head said, stepping forward.

"I can't take you back, because you don't live there anymore." The bear spoke, not at all intimidated by Potato Head's threat.

Potato Head arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He asked more calmly, but still with a tone.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Carl the angel. I was sent down from the heavens to grant your wish, and guide you."

"If you're some sort of angel, where's your wings?"

"I'm only a first timer," Carl explained, "If I successfully guide you, and show you the way properly, I'll gain my wings and become an official guardian angel."

"You've probably had a lot of time to plan this, haven't you?" Potato Head unwillingly asked.

"You don't believe me? You're the one who made the wish."

"What wish?"

"You know! The one where you wish you never existed, you wish that you were never a part of that little family of yours." Carl informed him.

"Oh come on, they would all be better off without me. I'm sure their lives would be perfect!" He responded angrily.

"That's what I'm here for! To show you what their lives are like now that you never existed."

"You're crazy."

"We shall see…"

Carl the bear raised his paws in the air and once again, slapped them together. The two toys were whisked away, and transported to a completely different area.

"Hey! You could have given me a warning!" Potato Head said, clutching his aching head.

"Sorry, but we've got a lot to see. So, you better get use to it."

Mr. Potato Head took in his surroundings. They were obviously somewhere public, but there were no humans to be seen. There were chairs, a few teared up children books, some building blocks, and in the corner of the room, a couple of moping toys.

"This is the saddest looking place, I've ever seen. Where are the kids?" The spud asked, in fear a child would walk in at any moment.

"Don't worry brother, the doctor's office is closed on Tuesdays, we have the day off." A purple monkey with a vest and a jewelled hippie hat said, walking towards him and Carl. "You guys must be new."

"And you must be some sort of personal tissue for a kid's nose." Mr. Potato Head said, looking the monkey up and down.

It was true, every toy in that room was and in fact dirty, and covered with germs. Probably touched by a lot of sick children, and never washed.

"Chill dude," the monkey said, "We'll be over there, when you're ready to join our radical circle of bonding." He then turned, and walked back to the circle of toys in the corner.

Mr. Potato Head looked towards Carl. "Why'd you bring me to waiting room in a kid's doctor's office?"

"So you can see how your absence in this world has affected your friend's lives. We're starting here, to get a good look at one in particular"

"Well, seems like you're doing your job wrong. I don't see anybody I know-"

"HALT! Who goes there!?"

Without warning, a familiar space ranger jumped in front of Potato Head and the angel. He pointed his laser, and eyed the two very suspiciously.

"Buzz?" Potato Head asked, immediately recognizing the space toy.

"Silence! You are under the watch of the Galactic Alliance! Do you have any associations with the evil Emperor Zurg?"

"Oh for the love of building logs." Potato Head said slapping his hand to his face. "How many times are you going to think that you're a real space ranger?"

"Don't make me test you again, vegetable man! You have the right to remain quiet!"

"Relax, space dude!" The purple monkey said, coming over again. "They're the newbies. Come on, we need your galactic assistance with our chess game."

Buzz and the monkey walked away, the space ranger still eyeing Potato Head and Carl.

"Okay you bear angel," Mr. Potato Head impatiently asked, "why is he acting like an idiot, again?"

"He was never acting like anything else. He's been this way since Andy Davis got him as a birthday present."

"Since Andy…? You've got some loose stuffing or something! Buzz learned that he's a toy a long time ago."

"No, because you were never one of Andy's toys, meaning Buzz never found his true path."

"What are you talking about? That was all Woody's doing, not mine!"

"True, but without you, Woody never would have done so. Remember when he accidentally knocked Buzz out of Andy's window? Since you were never there to run the huge riot that was held against Woody, no one else ever assumed he was guilty for getting rid of Buzz."

"But he saw Buzz again, and they both came back together."

"Yes, but Woody's first intention was to bring Buzz back home with him, so that you and everyone else wouldn't accuse Woody as a murderer. However, since you never existed in this life to begin with, Woody didn't care about getting back home with Buzz. So in the end, Woody safely reunited with Andy, and came home."

"But, how did Buzz end up here?"

"No one ever taught him that he's a toy. He spent a few weeks wandering the streets, under the impression he was on an abandoned planet, until the doctor that owns this office found him, and brought him back here. The toys in this waiting room never tried to break the news to him, because his foolishness is the most entertainment they get around here."

Potato Head looked towards Buzz. He watched as the space ranger scanned the floor with his laser, and the other toys snickering at him.

"Geez, I didn't know that me never existing, meant Buzz would end up here." Mr. Potato Head said, feeling somewhat guilty.

"So do you believe me, now?" Carl asked, hopefully.

"I guess…"

"That's a start. Come on, we have a lot more to see." And with that, the bear slapped his hands together, whisking them away from the waiting room.

 **I hope you like it, so far! I know it was pretty short, but it's a start. Part 3 will be up as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Enjoy part 3!**

Mr. Potato Head watched as the waiting room disappeared around him. He felt himself levitate above the ground, and shot through what felt like another vortex.

As soon as they landed, Potato Head swayed, trying to keep his balance.

"If you think I'm gonna go along with just being popped around everywhere, you're running a dangerous game! At this point, I'd rather walk, until my parts fall off!" He said, waving his hands in Carl's face.

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Carl said, covering the spud's blabbering mouth with his paw, and ducking behind a box full of CDs.

"Yeah classes are going great, Mom." A boy said, entering the room, talking on his cellphone.

Potato Head recognized the college boy.

"Andy? How is his life any different?" Potato Head whispered.

"Oh, he's not the one we came to see." Carl informed him.

"Kay I've gotta go, I'm meeting up with some friends to study. Love you too." Andy put his phone in his pocket, grabbed his knapsack, and left, closing the door behind him.

"What does this have to do with anything? Andy didn't take any toys to college, he gave us all to Bonnie." Mr. Potato Head said, putting his hands on his sides.

"Not in this life, he didn't."

"Will you stop saying that!?"

"Andy never gave any of his toys to Bonnie. How many times do I have to tell you? This is all because you never existed."

"Fine…who are we here to see?"

Nearly a second later, Potato Head heard the window open, and a familiar voice.

"Okay, coast is clear!"

Potato Head looked towards the dorm room's window to see Woody and a couple of unfamiliar toys, enter."

"Wait, so me not existing means Andy brought Woody to college in the end?" Potato Head asked Carl.

"Now you're getting the hand of it!"

"But, doesn't that mean that all the other toys are in the attic?"

"Not in this-"

"You say that again, and you'll regret it, fur ball!" Potato Head warned the bear, clenching his fist.

He then looked towards Woody, who was having a conversation with all these random toys, he's never met.

"Who are they?"

"Andy isn't the only one who wanted to bring their favourite childhood toy to college," Carl explained. "They've all joined together as a group, and don't really care about their owners anymore. Especially Woody, who has been bitter from the beginning."

"Bitter? Hey! That's my title! Woody isn't bitter."

"Yes he is, because ever since he accidentally knocked Buzz out the window and didn't do anything about it, that experience only pried Woody to become a non-caring, selfish toy. It even damaged his relationship with Bo Peep. And why didn't he ever help Buzz? Because as I recall, Woody was never blamed for being a murderer by a certain toy. Sound familiar?

Potato Head was in awe. Woody not caring? The spud couldn't go a day without rolling his eyes at one of Woody's big leadership speeches.

"So, you're saying that Woody never helped Buzz get home, making him a jerk, all because I was never there to call him a murderer?"

"You've got it…" Carl finished.

Potato Head hesitated for a minute, before shaking his head.

"Bah! What do you know? I'll believe when I see it!"

"Then why don't you talk to him now?"

"Maybe, I will! Hey, Woody!" Potato Head called out to the sheriff doll.

Woody turned to see Potato Head, and developed a smug smirk on his face.

"Wow, who invited the county fair prize?" He joked, crossing his arms. A bunch of the toys behind him, started to laugh.

Mr. Potato Head felt discouraged by the cowboy's remark. That really wasn't Woody, at all. But, he wouldn't let a lame insult get to him.

"County fair prize!? Listen, sheriff! I don't care who you think you are in this life, but where I come from, I'm the one who cracks the offensive jokes, and you take the hit!"

"Wow, pretty feisty for a little midget." A toy ankylosaurus dinosaur said, coming to stand by Woody.

"You're one to talk, spike brain!" Potato Head said, mocking the dinosaur.

"Are you looking for a fight? Because we'll give you one, shorty!

"Call me that again, and you'll wish those spikes of yours worked half as hard as my fists do!" Potato Head said, putting his fists up, challenging the obnoxious toy.

"Bring it, short stuff!" Woody said, shoving Potato Head back.

Just before Potato Head could take a swing at Woody's face, he and his new friend group disappeared. The next thing he knew, he was back in the grassy field, that he was transported to in the first place.

"Hey! I was about to teach that cowboy a lesson!" Potato Head said, looking at Carl.

"Are you kidding? They were all about to gang up on you. You should be eternally grateful for me saving your life."

"Not the first time I've heard that before…" Mr. Potato Head mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we might as well move on. Let's go."

"Wait! But how did Woody end up at college? I thought Andy decided to keep him with everyone else?"

"Well, with Buzz out of the picture, Andy didn't ponder over which toy to keep, and which to bring with him. So, he put some of the others in the attic, and Woody with the rest of his college stuff. So time wise, Andy put the toys in the attic before stopping to help Molly with her stuff, avoiding that whole daycare mess that they never got into." The bear carefully explained.

"So, no one ever went to Sunnyside?"

Carl stayed silent for a moment, and Potato Head arched an eyebrow at his hesitation. He could sense that something wasn't right.

"Nope, no one ever went to Sunnyside," Carl finally said. "Come on, theres still more to see."

Before Potato Head could open his mouth to further question the angel, they were already transported to an entirely new place.

It was cold, and dark. It looked like a basement, with a bunch of stacked boxes, dusty chairs, old lamps. The place was a mess, and looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

"What is this, some sort of storage place?" Potato Head asked, looking around.

"Bingo." Responded Carl.

The two of them jumped down from the table they had appeared on, and onto the ground. Bad mistake. As soon as their feet hit the floor, a cloud of dust washed over them. They started to cough and wheeze.

"Helloooo? Who has come?" A strange voice asked.

Potato Head looked towards where the voice came from. He didn't see anything, until he spotted a familiar red hat, leaning against a cardboard box.

Potato Head looked at Carl, who responded by motioning towards the box. The two of them cautiously approached the hat, and turned the corner.

There was a cowgirl with red yarn hair, and covered head to toe in dust. She cradled her knees up to her chest, and rocked back and forth, mumbling to herself.

"Jessie…?" Potato Head barely recognized her. She didn't seem at all like the happy yodelling cowgirl, and looked like a crazy, obsessed, sad loner. She looked like someone who belonged in an insane asylum.

"Shhh! The voices of these walls! They speak to us! Can't you hear them…?" Jessie asked, her eyes growing wide, continuing to rock back and forth.

"What happened to you? You look crazy!" He said eyeing the cowgirl doll.

"Hush your face! These walls are what keep us locked inside! Storage…storage! That is where we belong! That is where where we stay…"

Potato Head looked to Carl for answers. Carl looked back at him, eyes full of sadness for the crazy toy.

"Tragic isn't it?" He spoke.

"What happened to her? And keep it on a down low, she'll freak if she finds out you know her whole life story." Potato Head said, warning the bear.

"Potato Head, she's insane. She won't understand a word I'm saying. Just look at her, she's gone mad."

Potato Head was at a loss of words. He knew that Jessie had a phobia of storage and boxes, but he'd never thought this would happen.

"That's what happens when you're put in an environment of your greatest fear, all by yourself. Know one to rescue you, to comfort you, nothing.

"Just tell me what happened…" Potato head said, his voice now slightly concerned.

"Jessie and Bullseye were put into this basement storage, because Al the toy collector never found the Woody doll to complete the Round Up collection. The museum in Japan wouldn't take the collection without Woody. They were put down here, along with the prospector. But, he escaped after a year within storage, leaving them behind.

"No, Al stole Woody. Jessie and Bullseye were brought back with him, and we got rid of-"

"Haven't you've been listening, Potato Head?" Carl asked, cutting him off. "Woody never broke his arm, or tried rescuing Wheezy from the yard sale. All because Buzz was never there to have been played with by Andy, and to have accidentally teared Woody's shoulder. All this never happened, because Buzz was never there to begin with, because you were never there, either. Everything you've seen so far, leads back to you. You are the cause of everything." Carl said, slightly exasperated with the plastic spud.

For the second time that day, the potato was at a loss for words. He looked back at Jessie again, with hint of sympathy in his eyes. Does his existence really have that huge of an impact on all of this? Without him, Buzz still thinks he's a space ranger after all these years, Woody is a complete jerk, and Jessie has gone completely insane.

He looked up again at Jessie, who was still rocking in place, talking to herself.

"I'm sorry…" He slightly whispered, since he's never been one to apologize before. He never knew that being teared away from this world, would give her such a tragic, sad life.

Besides the faint mumbles of Jessie, he also heard a faint whimper coming from the corner. He looked to see Bullseye, curled in a ball. He was afraid. Afraid for Jessie, or of the basement storage unit? Who knows. But he was scared.

Potato Head felt guilty. One of Jessie's worst fears had come true. She was locked away in storage, forever. And that evil Stinky Pete left her and Bullseye behind. No one could help her, and the spud felt as though it was his fault.

"We have to go." Carl said, breaking the silence.

"Are you stupid? We can't leave them here!" Potato Head said, pointing towards his friends.

"Theres nothing we can do. I came here to show you what their lives have become, we're not here to fix it. Besides, you couldn't talk to her if you tried."

If this is what happened to Jessie, Mr. Potato Head couldn't even imagine what happened to the others. But, he was ready to find out.

Potato Head looked at the two one last time, and turned to Carl.

"Ok, then now what…?" He asked.

Carl took a deep breath and looked at Potato Head.

"We've got some little green aliens to visit." And with that, he slapped his paws together.

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to come back next time for part 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 is here!**

Mr. Potato Head was worried. The aliens were family. Sure, he had his difficulties with them, but ever since they've all escaped the incinerator, he became more accepting of them as his children.

And then he made this stupid wish. Who knows where they are now. Maybe they're with a different kid, maybe they're stored away in a box. Or maybe the were thrown away, and they…

No, he wouldn't believe it. Everything was fine. He wasn't going to let what happened to Buzz or Jessie influence him anymore.

Him and Carl were standing behind a recycling bin, in a public empty parking lot.

"Nervous?" The angel said, interrupted his thoughts.

Potato Head avoided Carl's gaze.

"No, and why would you care?"

"Well, you've been twiddling your thumbs for the past four minutes." Carl said pointing towards him.

Potato Head looked down at his intertwined hands. Guess he never realized that he could come off as being the nervous type.

"Its ok, after everything you've seen, I'd be the same." Carl said.

"I'm not nervous." He responded, irritated.

"Yes you are, just admit-"

"What do you know!? You don't know me! You're not even a real angel! You don't have wings!" He said, looking at him and then turning away again.

Potato Head crossed his arms, and could still feel Carl looking at him. Yeah, that was harsh. But hey, could you blame him? The guy was watching his life completely change, right in front of him. He could tell he hurt Carl's feelings, but what did Potato Head care? Its what he does, and he does it well.

"Are we just going to stand here?" Potato Head said, breaking the tension.

"Well, if you never tried to get yourself killed by that cowboy and his gang buddies, we would have been exactly on time. But instead, we're here early." Carl snapped back. He was still upset from Potato Head's comment.

Potato Head let out a breath of impatience. He didn't know what Carl was so mad about. He's not the one being showed that all his friends aren't the same, anymore. And not to mention how guilty he felt about all of it.

Just then, a black Honda Civic pulled up into the parking lot. On the side of the car, there was a Pizza Planet logo, and two men sitting in the front seats.

"Hey John! Make sure you load in all those files, quickly!" A man in a suit said, stepping out of the front. "If the wind picks up and blows them away, we're gonna get another slap in the back of the head from the boss!"

Another older looking man in a suit stepped out as well. He was carrying a big stack of files in his hands. The two men locked the car, and scurried on inside the building, leaving the Honda Civic parked and unattended.

"Those two men happen to be the same guys that once drove the pizza delivering truck, where you found your little green alien friends," Carl explained. "They've really upgraded in the business. They're now business managers for Pizza Planet HQ."

"Pizza Planet HQ?" Potato Head asked.

"Yes. The Pizza Company has expanded into a bigger chain, and is now starting to spread all over the country. This is a real fact in this life, and your old life."

"Where are the boys?" Potato Head said, not really caring about what else Carl had to say.

"They were the one thing that those men kept from their old truck." Carl said pointing towards the Honda Civic.

The two toys walked across the parking lot, cautiously. In case any cars pulled up, or any humans came unexpectedly. As soon as they reached the car, Potato Head looked in the front window, and saw his three sons dangling in their original key chain position, he found them in all those years ago.

"Well, at least they're all right." Potato Head said, trying not to show his relief too much.

"Not exactly…" Carl intervened.

Potato Head looked towards Carl.

"Since you never met them, or even saved their lives from danger, they not only were never played with by Andy or Bonnie, but never learnt the meaning of family." The angel bear said, looking up at the green aliens.

Potato Head felt tension build up inside him.

"You've taught them what it meant to be a part of a family. What it meant to make sacrifices, or even save lives. And that being thankful and grateful for it, will get you the greatest pleasure."

Potato Head intertwined his hands again, feeling guilt begin to take over.

"But, that never happened here," Carl continued. "You were never there to have lead them back to Andy's room, and give them what they've been longing for. A family. They never got it in this life, and they've lost all hope."

Potato Head looked back at his boys, and tried to toughen up.

"I'll believe it, when I see it." Potato Head said. He tried to look for an opening in the car, but couldn't find one. Until he remembered the power he had on his side.

He turned towards Carl.

"Get me in there," Potato Head asked, pointing towards the dashboard, where the aliens dangled above.

"I don't think I should-" Carl said.

"Come on! You push me around all day, and when I finally ask you to, you say no!?"

"I just don't think you'll want to see them like this."

"Bring me up there, now." Potato Head commanded.

Carl looked at the plastic spud with disbelief. Would all toys that he'd visit as a full time angel, be this difficult? He was gonna have to work really hard to get his wings.

The bear sighed and clapped his hands together, transporting the two up into the dashboard.

Potato Head looked at his sons, all three of them had the same expression on their face as usual. But, instead of them being fascinated, or "eternally grateful," they looked defeated. Lost.

"Boys?" Potato Head asked. No answer.

"Boys come on…" he continued to push. Still no answer. Carl was right, they've seemed to have lost all hope.

"That's what happens when you wait for years and years for something to happen, and it never does. You lose ambition." Carl said. "We should go." And he started to walk towards the window.

"I've been a terrible father." Potato Head all of a sudden said.

Carl looked back at him, shocked. Did he really just admit that? On purpose?

"I had this great thing offered to me, and for the first few years, I ignored it. I was never grateful…" He said, slouching his long arms to the ground.

Carl ruffled his fur on his neck, uncomfortably. Was he expecting him to respond? Thats what an angel does, right? They have to be knowledgable.

"Well…" he started, "why'd you ignore it?"

"I don't know…" Potato Head shrugged. "I think one part of me was just annoyed with them…"

"But…?"

"But, another part of me was worried that… I wouldn't live up to be a good figure, and I haven't. So, I guess I just didn't care to bother…"

Carl didn't know what to feel. Was it good that he was opening up? I mean, it had to be. This is what he was here for. To show him how his words have changed his life, but more importantly, getting those angel wings.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that, before making that wish." Carl admitted.

Potato Head had guilt written all over his face. This was his doing, wasn't it? All because he couldn't keep his darn mouth shut. Because of that wish, these innocent alien toys have lost everything to care about.

He looked up again at the three aliens. Their eyes were droopy, and full of sadness.

"I'm sorry, boys…" he said.

Carl's attention shifted, when he saw the two men in suits, come out of the building.

"We have to go." He said, worry in his voice.

"Just give me a minute…" Potato Head said, not even caring about the two men approaching.

"No, we have to got now."

"I can't leave yet!"

"If we don't leave now, we're busted!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Carl slapped his paws together, and the two toys disappeared. Right in time, for the two men to reach the car.

Potato Head watched everything disappear. The next thing he knew, he was back in that crummy field.

He picked up the first thing he saw, a rock, and launched it at Carl.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME SAY GOODBYE!" He raged.

Carl dodged the rock, and put his paws up in defence.

"What was I supposed to do!? The guys were coming, they practically almost saw us!"

"I still needed time! You couldn't like, stop the clock or something!?"

"No I don't have the power to do that!"

"Great! Some help, you are!"

Potato Head turned his back on Carl, and slouched. He was angry, upset, defeated. He didn't know what to do, so he sat down on the grass.

"This is all my fault…" Potato Head mumbled to himself.

Carl could hear the hurt in his voice. He needed a few minutes to pull himself together. He decided to wait a bit, before moving on to the next shadow. Carl sat down, leaned up against a log, and watched the sad Potato Head mope.

 **Make sure to come back for Part 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Things are about to get intense, enjoy part 5!**

It felt as though they've been sitting their forever. Carl watched Potato Head, sitting in the same position he's been for the past half hour, contemplating to himself. The angel looked up at the afternoon sky. The sun was near to sundown. They needed to get going, there was only so much time.

The angel bear approached the plastic spud. Potato Head could feel him walk up behind his back. He didn't say, or even look at Carl. He was still pretty upset about him taking him away before he could say anything else to his boys. Who would have thought, the same potato that was annoyed with three aliens for so long, would become so emotionally attached?

Potato Head let out a sigh, sort of as a sign letting Carl know he knew he was there.

"We should go." Carl ever so lightly spoke, in fear that the potato would have another outburst, and maybe throw another rock or two.

It was silent for a few seconds, and then Mr. Potato Head rose to his feet. He turned and looked at Carl.

"Hope wherever we're going isn't completely pointless…" he responded with attitude.

Looks like the guy he met a few hours ago had come back. Carl could only smile, somewhat relieved.

"Great, cause its time to see some more familiar faces." He said, slapping his paws together.

The field around them vanished, and was replaced with a room full of cardboard boxes. It was dusty, and Potato Head had though they went back to see Jessie at first, before realizing it wasn't the same storage place.

Potato Head didn't wait to speak up.

"Do I know this place…?"

"You should, your friends lived underneath it for years."

"Andy's attic." Potato Head concluded. "But, there's a lot more boxes than I thought-"

"Well, we have to stay in hiding, don't we?"

"From who?"

"How 'bout a game of poker?" A familiar voice, said.

Carl motioned towards the other side of the box. Potato Head stood on top of an old dictionary, so he could look over, without being spotted.

In the centre of the attic, Hamm, Slinky, and Rex stood there, talking amongst each other.

"He-" Potato Head meant to call out to his buds, but Carl put his paw over his mouth and ducked down.

"Are you crazy?" He whispered with his paw still on his mouth, "You think they won't go insane if they find some random toys they've never met, in their attic?"

Potato Head shoved Carl's paw off his mouth, and spat out some fur.

"Ok geez! He shout-whispered. "Just keep your fluffy mitts off me."

The two toys peered back over the cardboard box, watching the three in the middle.

"Did you say something?" Slinky asked Hamm, having heard Potato Head.

"Nope." Hamm responded.

"You guys are so weird," Rex intervened. "I can't wait for the day when we're moved out of here, and I'm not just stuck with you two."

Potato Head's mouth fell open. Did Rex, the big whiny lizard, just insult two toys? Intentionally?

"Shut up, lizard boy. I'm just as bored as you are." Slinky responded.

Potato Head gaped at the slinky dog, too. Slinky's loyalty never aloud him to insult anyone. He was the secret link that kept family together, literally.

"Stop fighting! Do you want me to cry like last week?" Hamm spoke, hunching his shoulders, unconfidently.

That was the third strike, in under a minute. Hamm acting like some wimp? Last week he called Rex a pansy, because he couldn't sleep from a scary video game.

"Well, can we deal you in?" Slinky asked, shuffling the playing cards.

"No, I hate poker, remember? I couldn't play since I lost that one time."

"That was 7 years ago, and you cry every time we mention it." Rex said, rolling his eyes.

"You guys know I'm emotional!" Hamm said, with a shaky voice.

"Hamm hates poker?" Potato Head asked. "The guy lives off of it."

"Not here, he doesn't." Carl pointed out.

"We can play video games on the old tv." Slinky said, looking towards the old tv and VCR in the corner.

"Pfft. Video Games are lame." Rex said, looking at his cards. "And its not like we can play poker anyway, we've got nothing left to wage over. Mrs. Davis cleaned out the attic of all its batteries, buttons and small poker chips, weeks ago."

"She even emptied me of all my change..." Hamm said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't make a scene, now..."

"We spent three hours trying to calm you down, last week."

Potato Head has never seen Hamm so sensitive. And he's certainly never seen Rex turn down the chance to play video games, in all the years he's known him. What kind of sick alternate life was this?

"Why are they like this? Potato Head asked Carl. "Slinky's got an attitude, Rex is a jerk, and Hamm is-"

"Emotional?" Carl asked.

"I was gonna say a wuss, but that works too." Potato Head said. "Is this really what would happen if everyone went to the attic?"

"Oh this isn't because of the attic, this is because Andy disowned them."

"What?"

"It's the same affect pulled on Woody. Woody never learnt what it meant to keep your kid happy, rather than fighting over him with another toy." Carl explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Potato Head asked.

Carl let out a big groan, and waved his hand at Potato Head's friends, making them vanish into thin air. The attic disappeared, and the two were transported to a dark room, with nothing but a white light, dangling above the two of them.

"Everything you've seen today, is the ripple effect." Said Carl.

"The what?"

"The ripple effect. It all leads back to you never existing, and started a chain of reactions, in all your friend's lives."

The toy spud stood there looking at Carl, questionably. Even after everything he's seen. The bear wasn't going to take this, anymore.

"Don't you remember?" Carl began. "Andy never got bored with Woody after Buzz's disappearance, but he certainly didn't like or dislike him any less. Woody continued to be a bully to every toy in that room, threatening them, saying that if they would hide out during playtime, he wouldn't hurt him. Andy played with Woody more than anyone from there on in, and the toys lived in fear under Woody's power. This is what made those three misfit friends of yours, who they are now. And why? Because you were never there to set Woody straight, which caused this whole chained affect. You were never there to accuse Woody of murder. Woody never fought to get Buzz back under your pressure. Woody never broke his arm, so no one ever met Jessie, Bullseye, or your alien kids. Hamm, Rex, and Slinky were put in this attic years ago, after being disowned by Andy. No one was ever given to Bonnie, and met the rest of her toys. You were never there, Potato Head. You wished you never existed, and this is what their lives had become."

Potato Head stood in place, shocked. Did his presence in their lives really mean that much? Did they really need him? Was he that important? He pondered over himself, until he realized something. Something he should have asked from the beginning, and is the only thing he cares about now.

"Carl…" he said, "where's my wife?"

Carl's eyes grew wide. He looked away from Potato Head, and ruffled with the fur on his arm.

"I…I don't think I should tell you." He responded.

"Where is she?" Potato Head asked again, taking a step forward.

"I shouldn't tell you. It's a bad idea."

"Where."

"I'm not going to say."

"Answer me."

"No!"

"Tell me where she is, now!" Potato Head yelled, continuing to walk towards the angel.

"I can't say! I don't want you to know!"

"YOU COWARD! TELL ME WHERE MY WIFE IS!" He said waving his fist, angrily.

"I won't!"

Without warning, Potato Head punched Carl in the face, knocking him to the ground. Before he could scurry away, Potato Head grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and repeated his question.

"You tell me where my wife is, or I'll be the first and last toy you'll ever pay a visit to!" He yelled into his ear, tightening his grip on him.

Carl gasped a bit for air from Potato Head's tight grip, but still managed to speak.

"At Sunnyside daycare, with Lot's-O-Huggin' Bear."


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Potato Head's mouth dropped open, nearly falling off his face. His grip on Carl's neck immediately loosened, and he let him go. Carl stayed in a sitting position, clutching his neck, and trying to get his breath back.

Potato Head felt a sick. Like someone had injected him with a deadly poison. His wife, was living under the rule of that evil, strawberry smelling, monster? How did it end up like this? Jessie was one thing, the boys nearly made him completely lose it, but this was his wife.

He looked back at Carl, finally snapping out of it.

"What happened...?" He asked, quietly.

Carl rose to his feet, still breathing heavily. He unclenched his throat, and looked at Potato Head.

"I'll tell you, as long as you don't do that again." Carl said, warning him.

"I promise, just tell me." He responded, not even bothering to apologize. All he cared about right now was her.

Carl took in a deep breath, finally regaining his energy. He looked at Potato Head, and spoke.

"She wasn't the only one," Carl began. "Tell me, who was she a present for, again?"

Potato Head thought about it. It all led back to the day they first met. It's been so long since he's recalled it.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Molly is opening his first present. It's... a Mrs. Potato Head! I repeat, Mrs. Potato Head!" Sarge spoke, through the baby monitor._

 _The toys all looked towards Potato Head, congratulating him. He finally found what he was dreaming of._

 _"Way to go, Idaho!" Hamm cheered from Andy's night stand._

 _"Gee, I better shave!" Potato Head said, then taking off his moustache and tossing it aside._

 _The other toys continued to listen to what else Molly and Andy would be getting that Christmas, but Potato Head didn't listen. He couldn't believe it. After wishing for so long, it finally came true, when he least expected it. He had so many questions he wanted to yell through the monitor to Sarge, but they were already four presents in. Guess he would have to wait until later. But after waiting a long time, "later" would feel like forever._

 _"Can I please play with her?" Andy begged his mom. "Mr. Potato Head wants a date, and a partner in crime!"_

 _"Well, I guess Molly's a bit too young." Mrs. Davis said, "okay. You guys can share it, as long as you promise to let Molly play with it, too. It is her present, after all."_

 _Little did Andy and his mom know, that the more Andy played with Mrs. Potato Head, the less Molly took a liking to her. Eventually, she was considered one of Andy's toys._

 _Andy couldn't wait. He took Mrs. Potato Head and all his new toys he got for Christmas, and headed upstairs. He had his mom help him with the boxes, and take out the toys, placing them neatly on the floor. As soon as they were done, they grabbed Molly, and left for Christmas dinner at Grandma's house._

 _All the toys came to life, and Andy's original toys went to the centre to greet their new friends. But, Mr. Potato Head had only one toy he was looking out for. He squeezed his way through the crowd, spotting a lot of new faces, but not the one he was looking for._

 _Until, he spotted a certain spud, talking with Bo Peep, Hamm, and Rex._

 _And she was more in his eyes than he ever would have dreamed of._

 _She stood with her red pump heels in a very elegant, yet cute little stance, with her hands clasped behind her back. She wore a pure white woman's hat, with a flower in the centre. It had five white pedals, and an orange-yellow centre. She had ears that were much smaller, and much more shapely than Mr. Potato Head's, with little yellow pearl earrings. A cute little pink nose, and a dashing smile. And to top it all off, her eyes shimmered with beauty. They were full of happiness and excitement, but still so delicate, and absolutely stunning. What else could he say? She was gorgeous, and beyond what he imagined._

 _Seeing her beauty both allured him, yet made him nervous. Potato Head was a big talker, and kept telling all the other male toys of the room that it was fair game, and that she would only be falling for one spud. But seeing her here not only now, but how beautiful she was, made him lose his confidence all of a sudden._

 _Before he could think any longer, Hamm noticed his struggling, and gave him a start._

 _"Potato Head!" He called out, "why don't you come over?"_

 _"Huh? Oh! Right!" Potato Head made his way over, but not too quickly. He didn't want to seem too eager._

 _When he got there, he could feel a change in the air. Hamm, Rex, and Bo all knew his intentions, so their eyes were on them._

 _Mr. Potato Head looked at Mrs. Potato Head nervously, yet happily. She was even more beautiful up close._

 _Potato Head didn't realize how long he was staring, until he felt a nudge from Hamm._

 _"Hi, n-nice to meet you..." Potato Head said. Dammit! Why was he like this!?_

 _"Nice to meet you too." She responded, smiling. Her voice was so tenderly. It was like he was under spell._

 _"You know, he's been really looking forward to you coming!" Rex all of a sudden said, exposing Mr. Potato Head_

 _Potato Head pressed his lips together firmly, and eyed Rex. He would have told that dinosaur off right there, but didn't want to lose it while meeting Mrs. Potato Head for the first time._

 _"Well, we've got others to go chat to." Bo Peep said, trying to find an excuse to leave them alone. "Lots of new toys. Let's go, boys."_

 _Bo Peep, Rex, and Hamm then left the two Potato Heads alone._

 _Now that it was just the two of them, Mr. Potato Head all of a sudden felt more comfortable. He looked at her again, and swore her eyes sparkled. When she noticed that he was staring, she smiled a bit, secretly swooned by his glances. He smiled back, and reached out his hand to shake hers. She gladly returned the shake, continuing to smile. Though they were both made of pure plastic, Potato Head swore her hand was the softest thing he'd ever felt._

 _"So, you were looking forward to seeing me?" Mrs. Potato asked._

 _Potato Head chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his head._

 _"I guess you could say that..." He said, smiling bashfully._

 _"Well, I hope I'll be worth it." She said._

 _"Oh, you already are." Potato Head responded without hesitating. "How 'bout a tour?"_

 _"I'd love that." Mrs. Potato Head said_

 _And with very little words, the two had met._

 _End of Flashback_

"POTATO HEAD!" A voice intervened.

"Huh?" Potato Head looked back up at Carl, realizing that he'd been thinking too hard.

"Oh, uh...sorry." He said.

"Okay...can you answer my question...?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, she was a gift for Molly."

"That's right..." Carl said, questionably. "But, without you around in this life, Andy still took a liking to her, just not as much. He wanted her in your old life as a counterpart to you as 'One-Eyed Betty,' but you weren't around."

Potato Head felt more intrigued than he did with any of the other toys. What could have possibly made her end up at Sunnyside?

"However, Andy wasn't the main starting point, Molly was." Carl continued. "Molly liked Mrs. Potato Head, but never took the same liking to you."

Mr. Potato Head rolled his eyes, but didn't interrupt the angel.

"Without you, she was more attracted to Mrs. Potato Head, viewing her as a pretty female toy, and not a part of a toy set. Mrs. Davis only let Molly start playing with her when she was old enough, and she was then considered one of Molly's toys."

"And then...?"

"Then, came the week Andy was moving to college a few months ago. Mrs. Davis gave Molly a box to put old toys in for Sunnyside. A xylophone, an eight ball, and of course, Barbie and Mrs. Potato Head. They went to Sunnyside together. Barbie stayed in the butterfly room with Ken, and your wife was sent to the caterpillar room."

"Alone...?"

"For a month."

Potato Head sat down, this was all too overwhelming. The thought alone about Mrs. Potato Head being alone in that kind of prison, killed him on the inside.

"Oh, Honey..." Potato Head mumbled to himself. He looked up at Carl. "Is she still-"

"No, after the first month, Lotso made a deal with her." Carl said. "He said that if she stayed by his side as his...loving companion...and listened to what he said, she would be offered a better life."

Mr. Potato Head felt the same unsettling feeling of sickness, wash over him again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His wife would never give her heart to that beast for a better life. She had more self-respect for herself than that. He recalled when Lotso originally called her "sweet potato," their first night there. That's Potato Head's special nickname for his wife. HIS wife. That bear would never be worthy of her affection. She deserved someone who would return it.

"What did she say?" Potato Head said, angry but hurt.

"She denied it. She said that she would never have a low enough self-respect to ever be with him." Carl said, practically like he read his mind.

Carl hesitated before continuing. "But, that didn't stop Lotso..."

Potato Head held his breath.

"He forced her to stay with him, and when she tries to stay away he only yells at her and also..." Carl drifted off.

"And what...?" Potato Head asked, extremely concerned.

"...And violently abuses her..."

Potato Head felt like something in him shattered. Like a piece of him had been pried away. His mind raced, but battled with fury. He clenched his fists, and began to breath heavily. He felt his body shake with anger and fear. Potato Head looked around desperately, still taking in big breaths. Carl could see the hate brewing inside him, and began to back away. He wasn't going to fall under his physical anger, again.

Potato Head's angry breathing started to become hysteric. He was breathing in too much air per second, and paced back and forth, rapidly. He still looked around, as though he was trying to find someway out. Carl took attention to Potato Head's change in emotion. It began to come to the bear's mind what was happening. Potato Head was having a panic attack.

"Potato Head, I need you to stay calm." Carl said, trying to catch his attention. "You're becoming hysterical. Take a deep breath."

"I'm gonna kill that bear." Potato Head grunted.

"You need to stay calm, please."

"I can't let him put his paws on her anymore."

"You're taking in too much air, you need to stop. You could cut off your breathing."

Potato Head's breaths became more and more frequent. So much, it started to sound like hiccups.

Carl didn't know what to do. He wasn't even an official angel. He tried to grab Potato Head, but the spud slapped his paws away, knocking his harp to the ground.

"THAT STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL, HE'S GONNA PAY!" Potato Head abruptly yelled, throwing himself on the ground and knocking the floor with his fists. His breathing slowed down, but his back still arched with every breath he took.

After moments of only the sound of his breathing, Potato Head rose to his feet. He brushed himself off with dust, and tried to wrap his head around what had just happened. He's became angry more than enough times in his life. But his wife is in danger, he didn't have time freak out anymore. He needed to act, and he needed to act now.

"Take me to her." Potato Head said.

Carl looked at Potato Head like he was insane. "Do you have a death wish? You go there and try to take her from him, and Lotso we'll have your head on a stick."

"No. I'll find her, and you can get us out. I just need to get her away from there, and him."

"That's not how this works. I can't change things for you, I can only show them."

"Fine I'll do it myself. I just need your help getting there."

Carl took a breath. How did he end up in this?

"Okay, I'll take you."

"Thanks." Potato Head said, solemnly.

"Potato Head," Carl said. "You know...she's not going to be the same."

Potato Head hesitated, but wasn't going to deny anything this time.

"I know."

Carl nodded, and slapped his paws together.


	7. Chapter 7

Potato Head felt an all too familiar feeling come back. Nausea. That seemed to be an ongoing theme, today. Him and Carl were lifted away, and carried through the air. Considering how sickly the ride from one place to another was, Potato Head would usually wait until its over, but this time he looked over where they were.

They flew through the air at rapid speed, but could still see the night lights of the city bellow them. It was a beautiful sight. It reminded Potato Head of his wife, for some odd reason. I guess because she has the same glow that shines in her eyes when she's happy. He missed her. It's been a hectic, and dramatic day. He really wanted her near him, for comfort. He would never admit to anyone that he sometimes feels distress, except to her. Her soothing touch and words always made him feel supported. He couldn't believe he yelled at her for not being supportive, enough.

 _I'm such an idiot..._ He thought to himself.

Before thinking any further, Sunnyside daycare appeared before them, and they swiftly landed inside the Caterpillar room. Once on the ground, Potato Head immediately ran and hid in the slot of a bookshelf.

"What're you doing?" asked Carl.

"Are you nuts?" Potato Head whispered, "They have cameras, they'll see us."

"Oh yeah, not in this room." Carl mentioned, "someone disabled the camera in here a while ago, so the monkey can't see."

"Who?" Potato Head asked, coming out of his hiding place.

Carl gave him a smirk, and slapped his paws together, disappearing.

"Hey!" Potato Head called out. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Silence. No one responded, he felt alone. He looked around the room, and saw a few toys, who were clearly under the fear of Lotso. Hiding, scared he would bust in at any moment to punish this blabbering toy potato.

Potato Head looked towards the scared toys.

"Hey, have you-" before he could finish they ran off into hiding.

"Geez..." He said. He continued to look around. Where did Carl say Mrs. Potato Head was again? Right! The butterfly room. But how the heck was he suppose to get out? If only Buzz was here to pull one of his tricks. But even then, they needed all their friends to activate his plan from last time. So basically, there was no getting out until the doors were unlocked.

"Well that's just great." Potato Head complained. He looked around the dark room, it was a lot more peaceful at night, rather than the day when he was being chewed and drooled on by those toddlers.

Potato Head shivered at the painful memory. He wasn't going to waste any time waiting around for those doors to open. He needed to get out somehow. How did Woody get back in, again? The vents. Woody sneaked his way pass the hallway and into the caterpillar room.

Before Mr. Potato Head could start looking he felt something poke against his back. He was about to ask who had the nerve to touch him, before the offender spoke.

"If you're smart, you won't make a sound." The voice said. He's recognized a lot of voices today, but he knew this one the best, yet.

"Honey...?" He asked, still turned the other way, with something sharp pressed against his back.

"Put your hands up, and turn around slowly. You make a sound, and you're a dead toy." The woman's voice spoke.

Potato Head did as he was obliged, and put his hands up. He slowly turned around, as told. And his instincts were correct.

There his Mrs. Potato Head stood before him, but she was definitely not who he remembered.

She had black duck tape wrapped around her arms, like sleeves. She had faded crayon smudges all over her, including a dark shade under her eyes, as though they were meant to be there. Worst of all, she was covered head to toe in terrible scratches and scars. Potato Head had a sinking feeling he knew where those were from. She carried what looked to be a sharpened branch, and was pointing it right at him. She had an unfamiliar displeasing look in her eyes.

Potato Head kept his hands up, but looked at her with sorrow. Carl was right, she really has changed like everyone else.

"Sweetheart..." he said with despair.

"You have a lot of guts for calling me that..." the female spud responded, pointing her spear closer to his face.

"I'm sorry." He said. Potato Head knew he's going to have to take this one cautiously. "Put the stick down, I need to talk to you."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to do that. What's your business here, buster?"

"I came here to see you."

She poked her spear on his shoulder. "That's a lie, I don't know you."

"Yes you do, we're married."

"Married? You must have hit your head or something, because I've never married anyone. And I've certainly never married YOU."

"Yes you did, this isn't who you actually are. We're married, we have three sons, and we even have a kid who plays with us, Bonnie."

"I hate kids." She further said, taking Potato Head by surprise. "I don't know what you're trying to get out of me, but it won't work.

"I don't want anything from you, I just want you back. Sweetheart, please..."

"Stop calling me that!" She said, jabbing her stick into his shoulder.

"Argh!" He grunted, falling to the ground. He held his shoulder and looked up at her. She continued to point her spear, not breaking contact with him.

"Tell me what you want, and maybe I'll spare you." She said.

"I don't want anything!" He finally yelled, loudly.

Mrs. Potato Head quickly covered his mouth with her hand, and held the spear against the side of his face.

"Shut up!" She whisper-shouted. "Lotso finds us, and we're both done for."

Mrs. Potato Head felt him relax, and she uncovered his mouth. Much to her unawareness, he was only staying quiet so she wouldn't get hurt.

"I can prove it." Mr. Potato Head said.

"Prove what...?" Mrs. Potato Head said, moving the spear along his back, again.

"That I know you."

"Try your best, theres no way-"

"You belonged to Molly and Andy, and you knew Woody, Hamm, Rex and Slinky."

Mrs. Potato Head let go of him, and faced him. She took each end of the spear, and forcefully knocked him down with the middle of it. She then held him down with it, fury formed all over her face.

"How do you know those names!?" She shouted.

"Because in another life, we both belonged to Andy! Woody, Hamm, Rex, and Slinky are all our friends. Andy gave us to Bonnie, and now we live there with them, and the others." He explained, holding her stick back.

"Friends!? HA! They were never my friends. No one bothered to ever take a stand against that cowboy, except me! And maybe we would have stopped him from tormenting everyone, if they had helped me, but they didn't! They're all cowards, all of them!" She exclaimed.

"No, that's no true! This isn't how your life is suppose to be! You were never meant to come here with Barbie."

"Don't speak that name to me! Ever since we got here, she's avoided me and became one of Lotso's evil little minions, after getting together with that groomed doll man!"

"Huh, that's a weird shock..."

"Listen! I don't know how you know all of this, but you've got ten seconds to tell me, before I split you in half!" She said, pressing the stick more towards the intruder, trying to resist him forcing it back.

"I told you! It's what our life is really like! This is all because I made a stupid wish!" He responded, for the third time.

"You are a liar!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Tell the truth!"

"I am! I swear on my life!"

"I don't believe you!"

"You have to, please!"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE, I LOVE YOU!"

Mrs. Potato Head widened her eyes. Her grip on the spear loosened, enough for Mr. Potato Head to get up on his feet. He looked her directly in the eyes, and tried to reach out for her. But, she backed up. She may have been in shock, but she still certainly didn't trust him.

"You...you what...?" She asked, her arms dangling with the spear still in her hands.

"I love you." He said, more certain this time.

Mrs. Potato Head held her breath. She didn't know this toy, but for some reason his words had a grip on her.

"No one has ever said that to me before..." She admitted.

Mr. Potato Head looked at her, sympathetically. He started to walk towards her. When she noticed, she gave him a warning by gripping onto her stick, and held it up.

"I don't want to hurt you..." he said, gently.

Mrs. Potato Head loosened her hold on the twig, again. She shook her head.

"And why shouldn't I think that you just go on ahead and tell every girl you meet that you love her?"

"Because you know deep down that I'm telling the truth."

Mrs. Potato Head felt force pulling herself towards him. What was going on? She didn't even know him!

"I'm sorry, I'm with Lotso..." she said.

"But he doesn't love you, and I know you don't love him." Potato Head said, not giving up.

"Maybe not, but he keeps me safe."

"Really? Then why don't you tell me where you got those scratches from?" He said, pointing towards her body.

Mrs. Potato Head looked down at herself. Who was she kidding? She couldn't blame any kid, for this. Everybody in this daycare knew. Her life was a mess, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.

She trembled a bit, but tried to hide her sorrow. Mr. Potato Head moved towards her. He took her hands in his, allowing the spear to drop to the floor. She didn't look at him, she looked at the pair of hands that had picked up hers. She has ran into a lot of toys, who've made jokes about her finding her "Mr. Potato Head." How she would find that toy that was literally made for her. She's shrugged it off her entire life. But she was here now, and couldn't help but feel somewhat connected to this toy, standing in front of her.

She still didn't look at him, but felt his gaze on her. He slipped his right hand up her arm, and to her ear. He stroked it, giving her an overwhelming sensation. She couldn't help but lean into his affectionate touch. She still looked at their intertwined hands. A strange, yet satisfying feeling blossomed within her. She felt herself being pushed to look at him. Like a voice inside her was instructing her to do so. She lifted her gaze, and their eyes met. Mr. Potato Head immediately saw the familiar sparkle appear within them.

"Take a chance on me..." he whispered, still stroking her ear with one hand, and holding her hands with the other.

Her lips parted, touched by his tenderness. Potato Head took this as a signal, and began to lean in.

Mrs. Potato Head felt her breathing stop, as he got closer. She stayed frozen at first, letting him come to her. Until, she began to push towards him, as well. Their lips were nearly less than an inch apart. Potato Head could tell that she's nervous, but he's come too far.

Before Potato Head could kiss the only woman he's ever truly loved, a loud thud at the door disturbed them. Mrs. Potato Head's eyes shot wide open, and she pushed herself away from Mr. Potato Head, much to his dismay.

The door swung open, and Lotso along with his many followers, entered. Mr. Potato Head couldn't help but scowl at him. The last time he saw that bear, he left him, his wife, and all his friends to burn alive. Though that never happened in this life, Potato Head knew he was still the same selfish monster, he'll always be.

"Is there something going on I should know about?" Lotso asked, walking over with his cane in hand. He looked towards Mr. Potato Head. "I see we have new unexpected company..."

Before Mr. Potato Head could speak up, Mrs. Potato Head beat him to it.

"I was just about to escort him to get locked up." She stated, picking up her spear again, and pointing it at Potato Head."He's an intruder."

Mr. Potato Head looked at her, utterly hurt. As though the tender moment they just had, meant nothing. Mrs. Potato Head broke eye contact with him. She felt ashamed.

"Is that so?" Lotso asked, "you weren't in a dark quiet room together for any other reason?" Many of the toys standing behind Lotso laughed at his comment.

"Sweety, I would never..." Mrs. Potato Head said. Mr. Potato Head nearly wanted to barf, when she called him that.

"I mean, I had to patrol in here. The camera isn't working, what if someone had found a way out?" She stated.

Lotso raised an eyebrow. "I'm not so easily fooled, you know." He looked towards Strecth the octopus. "Lock him up."

Stretch grabbed Potato Head with her rubber legs, lifting him in the air.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Get your slimy tentacles off me!"

"Should we put him in the box?" Chunk suggested.

"No," Lotso said. "He's not the one that needs punishing." The pink bear looked towards Mrs. Potato Head.

"Y'all should go to the butterfly room, this could get a little ugly." Lotso said to his minions.

The other toys left, except for Lotso, Mrs. Potato Head, and Stretch, who was still holding a fidgeting Mr. Potato Head.

Lotso grabbed Mrs. Potato Head by her arm, and lifted his cane, ready to swing. Mrs. Potato Head shut her eyes close, knowing this all too well.

"NO!" Mr. Potato Head yelled, "Don't do it! It's my fault, punish me! Not her!"

Lotso looked towards Potato Head.

"Well, since you seem to have so much care towards her, consider this as your punishment." Lotso said, grinning.

He then swung his wooden cane at Mrs. Potato Head, and continued to bat at her. He did so, showing no mercy. He kept going, continuing to ignore her whimpers, and Mr. Potato Head's howls.

When he was done, He left her on the floor. She breathed heavily, but her breaths were short. Mr. Potato Head had managed to wriggle his way out of Stretch's tight grip, and ran towards his beaten wife. He held her in his arms, and looked at the fresh new quantity of scars on her poor body.

"I'm so sorry...I won't let him do that again. They can't keep me away from you." He said resting his face on hers. Lotso rolled his eyes at the tacky moment.

Mrs. Potato Head used the strength she had left, to push herself out of his grip. Mr. Potato Head tried to reach out for her again, but she swatted his hand away.

"...I hope that they keep me away from you..." She choked out. "...Because if this is the cost for being near you...I'd rather never see your face again."

Mr. Potato Head felt like someone had plunged a dagger through his body. It wasn't only that he had failed to protect her, but he's now the thing she needs to be protected from.

"I...I..." Mr. Potato Head tried to speak, but I think Mrs. Potato Head got her point across.

Before Stretch could grab Potato Head, he gently planted a kiss on her cheek. She shuttered a bit, at his action. He then felt himself lifted into the air, and watch Mrs. Potato Head become further and further away from him.

Stretch opened a basket in the shelves, and put the spud in. Potato Head didn't even bother to put up a fight. He felt like he had just lost his whole world.

"Take her back to the butterfly room, I want to have a word with our guest." Lotso said.

Stretch did as told, and took Mrs. Potato Head out of the room.

Lotso walked up the the cage that Potato Head was locked up in.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Potato Head." Lotso said. "If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut, and maybe one day you'll earn a passage to the butterfly room."

"I don't want a stupid freeway ticket to your VIP room, pinky!" Potato Head yelled. He slammed his fits against the bars, and looked Lotso square in the eye. "You hurt her again, and I swear-"

"What? You think you have something to threaten against me? I run the entire system here. I control everything, and everyone, including her. She spent a month behind the exact same bars you're behind, right now. Until she came to her senses that being with me, is better than being alone."

"She did not! You forced her! Holding her against her will for seeing me, isn't going to work forever! She's my wife!"

"She is most certainly not your wife. I don't know what crazy world you came from, but she doesn't love you, here. Deal with it." And with that, Lotso left Potato Head to himself.

Potato Head stood up for a second, before his grief became too overwhelming.

"No..." he said, sitting down. "This can't be happening..."

"But it is..." someone said, sitting next to him. "Because you wished it."

Potato Head knew who it was. And he didn't even bother to look at them.

"Where have you been...?" Potato Head asked Carl, not even caring.

"Does it matter?" Carl asked, "I told you coming here was a bad idea."

"I never meant for this to happen..." Potato Head said.

"Well, it's over now. So, can I get you out of here?" Carl said, ready to slap his paws together.

"No..."

"What...?" Carl asked, shocked.

"What's the point? After that, I deserve to be in a prison. I thought I could help her, but I can't."

"But, we need to leave. I need to complete my mission, so I can get my wings..."

"Well, looks like we're both not getting what we wanted!" Potato Head yelled, looking at the angel. "I"m never going to get my wife back, and you'll never get your wings! Never!"

Potato Head faced away from Carl again, leaving him upset. Carl frowned. He was right, who was he kidding? He'd never get his wings.

"Fine, I guess I'll just leave you alone, then." Carl slapped his paws together, and disappeared.

Potato Head groaned and lied down. He felt like his world had been shattered into millions of pieces. Though he was in good condition, he was still a broken toy. One that even the happiest little kid could never get any joy out of. Potato Head had become nothing but a depressed soul.

He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

 **Woah! That was intense! Remember to come back for part 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback to many years ago:_

 _"Where are you taking me?" Mrs. Potato Head was being led by Mr. Potato Head down the stairs of Andy's house._

 _"Well Andy's out of town, so the house is empty for a few days." Potato Head started, "I thought I'd show you something."_

 _Once they were downstairs, Potato Head continued to lead his companion to the back door, hand in hand. Once they got there, Potato Head pulled a key chain flashlight from his back compartment, and turned it on. He opened the rubber doggie door, and jumped out. He offered his hand to Mrs. Potato Head._

 _"That's okay, I got it." She said, jumping out as well. When she landed neatly, she gave him a smirk._

 _"Show off..." He mumbled._

 _She chuckled a bit before he took her hand, again. They walked out to the middle of the backyard, with only the flashlight showing their way._

 _"Is there a reason why we're in the garden in the middle of the night?" She asked, curious about what was happening._

 _They stopped in the centre and Potato Head looked towards her._

 _"Yes. Are you ready?"_

 _Mrs. Potato Head arched an eyebrow. "I guess...?"_

 _Mr. Potato Head turned off the flashlight. Mrs. Potato Head could no longer see him in front of her, and felt him let go of her hand._

 _"Darling?" She asked_

 _"Look up." He heard her say._

 _Mrs. Potato Head looked up at the suburban night, and saw shinning stars above her, playfully twinkling on a painted dark blue sky. She'd never such beautiful real life imagery. Only in a movie, or a book._

 _"It's...beautiful..." She said, astonished._

 _"I couldn't agree more..." Mr. Potato Head said. Mrs. Potato Head could tell he wasn't looking at the night sky._

 _"You can't even see me, genius..." She joked._

 _"Not for long..."_

 _With that, a few sparks appeared in front of Mrs. Potato Head, startling her a bit. Until she saw the flame of a match, that Potato Head had lit._

 _He lifted the match towards a candle in a holder on the ground, lighting it. He put out the match and tossed the flashlight aside. They saw each other clearly, again. He looked at Mrs. Potato Head, lovingly._

 _"Honey...for the longest time, I've felt alone." He began. "Everyone always asks why I...dismiss them all...and I think it's because I have all these...feelings. Feelings of this loneliness that I can't seem to push away. It's this void that I couldn't seem to fill."_

 _Mrs. Potato Head looked at him with care, and concern. She wanted to say something, but wanted him to continue. She wasn't sure what to think of all of this, but could tell it was important._

 _"And then, I met you..." He said, looking at her, smiling. "You fill that void. You're like this...light guiding my way. And, without you...I can't seem to see through the darkness."_

 _He walked up to her and took her hands in his. He stroked his thumb on her palm, massaging it. He looked her in the eyes and continued._

 _"I've always dreamed of meeting you one day, and unbelievably, it happened. And, you were more than I ever thought you'd be. You're...amazing. And I sometimes wonder if...you deserve someone who's not as...sulky, as I am."_

 _"Darling..." She said. "You're everything I could have asked for."_

 _He smiled, continuing to stroke her palm. "And that's why, I've thought about this for a long time..."_

 _Mrs. Potato Head felt worried. She had a feeling she knew where this was going._

 _"A-are you...breaking up-"_

 _"What!? No! No, no, no!" Mr. Potato Head reassured her. He took her hand and kissed it._

 _"Honey, I know there's been a lot of talk around the room how we're practically like a married couple, because we're 'Mr. and Mrs.' And it's been bothering me a bit..."_

 _Mrs. Potato Head bit her lip. She was worried before about him ending things, but he seemed to be taking it in a whole other direction._

 _"I would only want to...make things official, because I love you." He said, "Not because, We're titled too."_

 _Mrs. Potato Head couldn't help but smile, his words were brief, but so touching._

 _"And I've known that I love you for a long time, now. But, I'd only want to marry you if I know I can not only make you happy, but keep you safe. And I think that as long as I keep truth to what I want, I can."_

 _"Sweetheart..."_

 _"I know I can. And if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to keep you safe, and happy with me."_

 _Mr. Potato Head kneeled on one foot, keeping her right hand in between both of his._

 _"Darling," He asked, looking her solemnly in the eyes. "Will you marry me?"_

 _Mrs. Potato Head was at a loss for words. Honestly, she loved him so much. She was right, he may be a grouch, but he's her grouch. And his words only proved that deep down, he's got a heart of gold. As for her, she's willing to give her heart to only one certain spud. So, her answer was clear._

 _"Yes," she responded smiling. "Of course, I will."_

 _A huge grin formed on Potato Head's face. He jumped up, and snaked his arms around his fiancee's waist, pulling her into a tender kiss. She put her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him. He kissed her over, and over. On her lips, her nose, her ears, her cheek. They were engaged, she was going to be his wife. He continued to kiss her, overly happy._

 _After kissing her once more, he parted his lips from hers._

 _"I love you." He said, pressing his forehead against hers._

 _"I love you, too." She responded._

 _The two of them felt a little more filled with life that night, as they held each other in their arms._

 _End of Flashback_

Potato Head's eyes squinted open, the morning sunrise woke him up. He surprisingly slept well, considering last night's trauma. He was probably exhausted from yesterday's events.

He dreamt about the night he proposed to his wife. He remembered how care free they were at the beginning of their relationship. Just two idiots, completely vulnerable.

Potato Head couldn't see the window from his cage. But, he could see the light reflecting on the floor. It was only dawn. Lotso and his loyal followers wouldn't be here for wake up call for a while. But, what did he care? He didn't have anywhere else to be.

His thoughts were disrupted by a poof sound outside his cage. Potato Head groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, ya wingless angel?" He asked Carl.

"Just wanted to know if you're ready to leave, now."

"No, I'm not leaving. I can't leave her here."

"What are you waiting around for?" Carl asked, exasperated. "He won't let you near her, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be near you, anymore."

Potato Head sighed, not responding.

Carl looked at the spud with despair. The poor guy was clearly crushed.

"I saw your dream last night..." Carl said. "That was really nice of you to do."

Potato Head looked at Carl, uncomfortably. "Private space, angel man. Take the hint."

"Sorry." Carl said, defensibly. "It's just, you look like you started such a great thing..."

Potato Head stayed silent.

"...Why would you give it away?" The angel bear asked.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Potato Head finally spoke. "It was a stupid wish, i didn't mean for it to go this far!"

"But now you realize that you have a huge impact on their lives, and still have to learn the truth to switch it back."

Potato Head shot up, looking at Carl. He rose to his feet and put his hands on the bar.

"Wait! You have the power to undo this wish!?"

"Well in a way, yes..." Carl said nervously.

"Why didn't you say anything before!? You can get me out of this!"

"It's not that simple!" Carl exclaimed. "You have to learn one more meaningful truth, to go back!"

"Truth...? What truth!? What else is there that I have to learn!?" Potato Head asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"I don't know," the bear said. "But, once you find it out, I'll know, and I'll grant it."

"How long will it take?"

"I dunno, guess it depends on how persistent you are."

"Great..."

Carl then smiled. Potato Head looked at him suspiciously and arched an eyebrow.

"...You know something." Potato Head put against Carl.

"Maybe..." the angel stated. "Let's just start by getting you out of that cage."

Carl snapped, allowing Potato Head to poof out of his cage. The spud swayed a bit, unprepared for that transition.

"I'm never gonna get use to that." He said, holding his head.

"No time for being sick, you've got some truth finding to do."

"But how am I suppose to find it here!?" Before he could ask, Carl vanished into thin air.

Potato Head let out a sigh of annoyance. He started to unwillingly walk around the room, looking for "the truth."

"I doubt I'll find anything in here..." Potato Head said.

He continued to walk around the room, running into other toys. Potato Head felt out of place. Not just because he was alone without his friends, but because everyone in this room probably saw what happened last night. He felt glances of pity being thrown towards him. He was annoyed, and gave them and aggressive look in return. The toys then scurried away.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to Lotso like that." Someone said.

Potato Head turned around, Chatter Telephone stood behind him. His phone handle was of it's stand, projecting his voice out of it.

"Hey, it's you!" Potato Head said, recognizing the toy that had helped him and his friends escape.

Chatter Telephone gave Potato Head a weird look. "Do we know each other?"

Potato Head then remembered he's in an alternate universe. "No, I guess not..."

"Did you know her before you came here, or something?" The toy phone asked, referring to Mrs. Potato Head.

"I guess you could say that..." Potato Head said, thinking about his spouse.

"I mean, you called her your wife, why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Potato Head said, crossed with him.

"Sorry..." Chatter Telephone apologized. "You must be desolated after all of that."

"Yeah, no kidding..."

"Did you come here to find her?"

"Yea, I did. Now would mind? I don't feel like explaining this to you, you don't understand!" Potato Head blurted out.

"Oh, I understand plenty..." Chatter Telephone sighed. "If you think Lotso has never separated toys intentionally, you've got a lot to learn."

Potato Head started to pick up things. "Wait, did he...?"

Chatter Telephone's gaze dropped to the floor.

"She was all I had left," the phone said, beginning his story. "We were donated here, together. We came only a few months after Lotso had arrived, and rigged the whole system. He was even more of a monster then, than he is now. If he so much heard the word "love," he'd break the first toy closest to him. I wish I knew, I could have protected her..."

Potato Head twiddled his thumbs, feeling bad for the fellow toy.

"What did he do...?" the spud asked.

Chatter Telephone was silent for a moment. Almost as though he was waiting for someone to give him permission to tell.

"They...broke her...right in front of me." He said, quietly.

Potato Head sighed. "I guess we do kind of relate..." he said. "I wish I was strong enough to keep her safe too, but I wasn't..."

"At least she survived..." Chatter added.

"Yea, but how long can someone last in this place?"

"Well, you can either keep fighting, join forces, or keep your head down."

Potato Head looked at Chatter, "I would never stop trying to get her back."

Chatter beamed a bit. "That's the thing about fighting for those you love, I guess. Even if you aren't the strongest or smartest, you'll always keep trying to be their hero, and keep them happy and safe."

Potato Head's eyes widened. He looked back at Chatter.

"Wait! Say that again!" He said pointing at him.

"Um...it doesn't matter how strong you are, because you'll always keep trying to keep them safe and happy...?"

"That's it..." Potato Head mumbled.

Chatter Telephone gave Potato Head a funny look. "What did you say...?"

"That's it!" Potato Head repeated. "It's ben obvious the whole time. It's the whole reason I proposed to her in the first place! I can't believe I didn't realize sooner!"

"What are you talking about?" Chatter asked, confused.

"I've gotta go, I've got an angel to talk to!" Potato Head said, running off.

Chatter Telephone watched the other toy run off. He was certain that he's crazy. Boy, was he gonna have a tough time in this daycare.

Potato Head ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He figured out the truth, and now he could undo the wish! He hadn't been this excited to be transported by Carl's crazy magic, since he met him.

He reached the cages, and started to call out to the air, searching for Carl.

"Hey! Angel man!" Potato Head called. No answer.

"Angel man! Carl!" He called out again. Still silence.

"Carl! I figured it out! I know the truth now! I made this promise to my wife a long time ago, that I would keep her safe and happy for the rest of my life, I promised to protect her. And, I let my sulkiness take over me, and let me lose sight of my promise! I thought that they would all be better off without me, but I was wrong! My wife isn't the only one that needs me, they all do! They do need me around, so that their lives are better!"

The space was still quiet, and Potato Head felt nervous.

"Carl! Are you listening!? Carl! Come on! I figured it out, so now you can finally get your wings!"

A small eruption occurred, nearly knocking all of Potato Head's parts off, but luckily only his ear.

Carl appeared in front of him, giving him the biggest smile he's seen all day.

"Oh sure." Potato Head said, "now you appear, once I mention your wings."

"Ha."

"What?"

"Guess you still are the same, even after figuring out the truth."

"Hey, I'm not gonna change. I may want my life back, but someone still has to brutally honest in Bonnie's room, right?"

Carl chuckled, and began to swirl his paws in a circular motion. The floor cracked open, revealing a bright white light. Potato Head covered his eyes, when the lighting became too overbearing. He then felt himself began to levitate, unlike the fall he had on his first trip.

When the lighting died down a bit, Potato Head looked around him watching Sunnyside slowly fade away. He looked towards the bathroom door that lead to the butterfly room, for the last time. For once, he didn't feel intrigued to bust through it, and find his wife. Because he knew, that everything would go back to reality soon.

"I'll see you soon honey..." He said.

Sunnyside then completely disappeared.

Potato Head felt himself evaporate into the air, swirling around. His body became as flat as paper, but definitely not as wobbly as he was when he was using a tortilla as his body.

He could barley see anything in front of him, it all looked white and foggy. Like he was flying through clouds. He then started to feel his body take shape again, his pieces went back to their regular size, and his body stretched into his potato form.

When they landed, it took a second for Potato Head's eyes to adjust. When he looked around, he wasn't in Bonnie's living room.

"Hey, what gives?" He asked. "This isn't the living room."

"I know." Said Carl.

Potato Head looked at the angel, "whatever you're trying to pull, I've had enough games for the past few hours, thanks."

"Just look at where we are."

Potato Head looked around, and then started to recognize their surroundings. It was all so familiar, and seemed to bring him back to his earlier days.

"Wait this is...Andy's room?" Potato Head asked.

"Bingo."

"But, why is all his stuff here, and why is it all his old stuff from when he was a kid?"

It was true. The bedroom walls were decorated with Andy's old Buzz Lightyear and cowboy posters. The shelves were stacked with his old boardgames, and a bunch of old toy friends that Potato Head and the gang hadn't seen in years were spread out everywhere.

"How...? What?" Potato Head didn't know what to say. He didn't know if this was a dream, or some crazy switch in time.

He looked towards Carl. "What's going on?" He asked.

Carl looked back at Potato Head, "let's just call this a thank you, and I thought I'd pay you back with a little trip down the memory road."

"Memory road? Do you mean...?"

"Yes, I brought you back in time."

Potato Head looked over to see a bunch of old friends, like Etch, Wheezy, and Lenny.

"Won't they see us?" Potato Head asked.

"This is your memory. They're shadows of the past, so they can't see us." said Carl.

"But-"

"What do you think, moustache or no?" Someone said.

Potato Head turned around to see none other than, himself.

It was Potato Head of the past, talking to past Hamm and Slinky. Potato Head was wearing a black bow tie made out of construction paper, and black shoes. Hamm and Slinky had matching bow ties.

"Will you relax, spud head?" Hamm asked. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Easy for you to say," past Potato Head responded, "it's not your biggest day of your life."

"I...I remember this..." Potato Head told Carl. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes," Carl said. "This was your wedding day."

 **Oh my gosh, the story so close to being finished! Make sure to come back for Part 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The final chapter is here!**

Mr. Potato Head watched his past version of himself, along with his other past friends, walk away. It all came back to him. This was his wedding day. He remembered how much he was stressing out, and Hamm and Slinky kept on trying to calm him down.

"I thought you couldn't take me back in time..." Mr. Potato Head asked Carl.

"That's not what I said," The bear responded. "I said we couldn't change things as they were, until you undid the wish. This isn't part of the alternate life you just reversed, this is your memory we're in."

Potato Head and the angel walked further around the room, Potato Head astonished by all the familiar things from years before.

He then spotted Woody, with his doodle pad in the corner. Buzz stood next to him.

"Ok, ten minute warning 'till operation wedding!" Buzz yelled.

"It's just a wedding, you don't have to call it that Buzz." Woody said.

He looked towards Bo Peep.

"How's the bride?"

"She seems okay, I think a little nervous." Bo responded.

"She is?" Past Potato Head said, walking up to the trio. "Should I talk to her?"

"You can't, it's bad luck to see the bride." She responded.

The groom rolled his eyes

"I'll go talk to her." The shepherdess said.

Bo then walked out of the room, her sheep following her.

Carl looked towards Potato Head.

"She's right down the hall if you want to-"

Within a second, Potato Head was already three feet out the door, running across the hall to Molly's room.

Carl rolled his eyes, and slapped his paws together to catch up with the spud.

Potato Head entered Molly's room, whipping his head around, regular dolls and troll dolls were everywhere. He looked for his wife's figure, his eyes scanning the room. He then spotted Bo Peep walking to the corner near a hand mirror, being held up by a stack of books. Mrs. Potato Head was looking into it.

Mr. Potato Head hesitated, he watched as she looked at herself in the mirror, tension on her face.

Carl appeared next to Potato Head, also looking in the direction of Mrs. Potato Head.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Potato Head said, "she looks...distressed."

"Remember, this is only a memory."

"It's more than just a memory..." The spud said, walking over to the girls.

When he reached the mirror, he slipped in front of his wife. She continued to look right through him, unaware he was there. She just continued to look at the mirror.

If only Potato Head could tell her she was just at beautiful as he remembered. Her hat had white flowers, with golden trim at the edges. They were neatly attached around the rim of her hat. She was wearing white small, flat white heels. She was still not aware her husband of the future was looking at her in awe.

Mrs. Potato Head adjusted the flowers on her hat, trying to perfect them. Potato Head thought that she was stunning either way.

"Everything's going to be fine." Bo reassured her.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Potato Head said. "I'm not sure if I can do this..."

"Yes you can." Bo continued to encourage.

"Easy for you to say! This isn't you biggest day of your life."

Potato Head looked at his wife with wonder, after she repeated his past self's exact words to Hamm a few minutes ago. I guess two minds really were alike.

"I'm just not sure about this. Things aren't moving too fast, are they?" Mrs. Potato Head asked, still looking at the mirror.

"That depends on weither you're ready or not." Bo explained.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You love him right?"

Mr. Potato Head watched as Mrs. Potato Head's eyes widened slightly. She still looked at her reflection in the mirror, and began to fidget with one of the flowers on her hat, nervously. Her silence made her husband worried, like she was never sure from the beginning weither she wanted to marry him or not.

"Of course I do..." She finally said. "I've never felt like this for anyone..." She let out a slight smile at the thought of him, making Mr. Potato Head sigh with relief.

"Well, that's your answer." Bo said. "We only have a few more minutes, I'll go check in with the boys."

As Bo left, Mrs. Potato Head continued to fix her flowers. Though they would probably never place how she wanted them to, Mr. Potato Head thought she looked like one in a million.

He slowly and shakily lifted his hand, to try and touch her. He knew that there was no way she would know he was there, but he couldn't remember the last time he felt so close, yet so far from her. He used just his finger tips to caress her face, because he felt as though she was so delicate that she would break. When he tried to touch her however, his hand passed right through. He completely forgot this was just a memory.

"Flowers were never really my thing..." Carl said, disturbing Potato Head's moment. "I would probably go with like feathers, maybe jewels or something."

"Are you blind?" Potato Head rhetorically asked. "She's beautiful."

The atmosphere of the room changed, as a bunch of Molly's toys looked towards the door. Carl, Mr., and Mrs. Potato Head looked towards the door, as well. It was obvious the groom had arrived, to pick up his bride for the ceremony.

Mrs. Potato Head spotted her fiancee, and walked towards him. Potato Head and Carl followed behind.

When she got to the door and past Potato Head saw her, he nearly fell unconscious. He stared at her, with wide eyes.

"I-I...uhhh..." past Mr. Potato Head muttered. "You..."

Mrs. Potato Head became nervous, again.

"Is something wrong? Are they too much? Not enough...?" She asked, touching her flowers.

Past Potato Head continued to look at her, not saying anything.

"Say something, you spud head! She's right there!" Potato Head yelled at himself.

"No, theres nothing wrong..." The groom finally said, astonished. "You're...amazing."

Mrs. Potato Head was so glad she was made out of plastic, or she would have been flushed with pure red.

"I hope so." She responded, looking away from his gaze.

He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around his bride.

"It is." He said, not worried anymore. "You're beautiful. And either way, we're getting married."

Mrs. Potato Head smiled, warmly. She leaned into his embrace. They stood there, enjoying their private time together, before going to get married in front of a huge crowd.

"Let's go." She finally said.

Potato Head of the past let her go out of his embrace, and took her hand. They walked out of the room, together.

Mr. Potato Head was tempted to follow, but didn't. He let the two love birds go their way.

"Take good care of her..." He whispered.

Carl looked at Potato Head.

"Is your lip trembling?" He asked the spud.

Potato Head slapped his hand over his mouth, immediately.

"No! It's not." He said through the muffling of his hand.

Carl chuckled a bit at Potato Head trying to cover up his crying. So, he really was a softy underneath that hard shell of his.

"Well, our times up, anyway." He said. "Now that the mission is over, I need to get you back we're you belong.

Potato Head nodded. He was ready to go home, we're he knew he belonged. And where he knew everybody needed him, afterall.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Carl said.

Potato Head arched an eyebrow. "You're not about to cry, are you?"

Carl rolled his eyes. "No. Can't you just be reasonable, for a second?"

"Nope." Potato Head responded. "I may have different outlook on things now, but I'm still the same."

Carl held out his paw. Potato Head hesitated, but then shook his hand in return.

"Its been a pleasure." He said.

Potato Head nodded, solemnly. He wasn't gonna try to insult his way out of this. This toy did in fact help him realize his mistake, and get his life back. Why would he try to ruin that?

Carl backed up from Potato Head, and held his paws at a distance from each other, ready to send the spud home.

"And Potato Head?" Carl asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me with my wings."

Potato Head smiled. "No problem."

Carl slapped his hands together, causing a a huge crack in the floor make it's way over to Potato Head. A revealing bright light shined through, blinding Potato Head. This was all too familiar.

The crack then opened up into nothing, and Potato Head was sucked in. As he fell, he wondered why the heck they made transportation so nauseating, and fast. He felt himself speed through the empty air, downwards. It was pitch black, he couldn't see a thing. The light had completely disappeared. Potato Head looked downwards and swore he saw stars. He started to feel light headed, and clutched his forehead. More and more stars appeared around him, and he felt like someone had attempted to knock him out. He then eventually lost consciousness. His sleeping body continued to fall downwards.

The falling stopped, and the unconscious toy laid motionless on the floor. When he came to, he used the feeling in his hand to feel where he was. He was on a hard surface, unlike the prickly grass he landed on in the first place. As soon as the trip he just had came back to him, his eyes shot wide open. He sat up, clutching his head. When his eyes adjusted, he saw Bonnie's living room around him.

Potato Head rose to his feet, and looked around. The painful look on his face from the impact of the fall was wiped away, with a grin.

"I'm back." He said. "He got me back." Potato Head couldn't help but smile, overjoyed. That was a long, confusing, and overall depressing trip. But he was back, and he would never want to be anywhere else, again.

The spud then realized he was just standing there, and ran out of the living room. He had to make sure everything was the same. He didn't think he was ever this desperate to see all his fellow toys. When he reached Bonnie's room, he hesitated. He was expecting Carl to say something, until he remembered it was all on him now. He had to lead things from here on in, and he planned on doing it right.

Potato Head slipped his way into Bonnie's slightly opened door. A bunch of the toys had paper towels everywhere, cleaning up the bubble formula from the recent incident. Jessie and Buzz were putting beads and feathers back into Bonnie's arts and crafts box. Jessie was the first to notice Potato Head, and nudged Buzz. Buzz looked up too, and saw the spud. He nervously put the craft stuff down, feeling awkward. One by one, the other toys noticed Potato Head, as well.

Potato Head gaped at all of them. The toys looked at him with complete silence. None of them were sure how to approach this.

"Uh..." Woody stuttered, breaking the silence. "Listen, about before-"

"You're all here." Potato Head interrupted.

Woody exchanged looks with Dolly.

"What?" Dolly said.

"Y-you're all here!" He said, smiling. "You're not separated! You're here thanks to me!"

The spud looked towards Jessie and Buzz.

"You're not locked up in storage like a crazy person!" He said to the cowgirl, taking her by surprise.

"And you! You're not acting like and idiotic space ranger!" He said to the spaceman.

The two humanoid toys exchanged looks.

"Did that arts and crafts box hit your head, or something?" Buttercup asked, approaching him.

Potato Head didn't even respond. He ran past the unicorn, still smiling. He ran straight to his boys, patting each of them on the head.

"Boys! You're here, and your not a keychain!" He said, excitedly.

"Keychain?" Trixie asked Mr. Pricklepants. Pricklepants shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You're not at college with Andy! And you're not bitter, anymore!" Potato Head said, pointing at Woody.

"College? Andy? And when was I ever bitter...?" Woody asked, confused.

"Exactly!" Potato Head said. "I can't believe it, he reversed it!"

"Reversed what?" Asked Rex.

"And who's he?" Slinky intervened.

Potato Head looked towards the two, Hamm also stood next to them.

"You guys!" Potato Head exclaimed. "You're not in the attic! And you're normal again! You're not a jerk, neither are you, and Hamm! You're not a wuss, anymore!"

"What the haystack has gotten into you?" Hamm asked, freaked out by the usually grumpy spud.

"And the rest of you, are all here!" He said looking at everyone.

"Of course we are, you've only been gone for half an hour." Trixie said.

"Oh, come on!" Potato Head complained. "You guys seriously don't remember anything?"

"No...?" Buzz said.

Potato Head then realized something was missing. His eyes scanned the room for his wife, but she was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Jessie put her hands on her hips. "Well, whatever you said to her, made her want to be alone. I think she's in the kitchen?"

"Thanks!" He said, running towards the door. "Its great to see all of you, again!"

And with that, he was already gone.

"Someone must have finally set that spud straight." Hamm said.

"What d'you think happened?" Rex asked.

"Beats me." said Slinky.

"Whatever it is, I don't think he's mad anymore." Woody concluded

Potato Head ran down the hall to the kitchen. His breathing was rapid, but he was quick and light on his feet. He slid around the corner, nearly falling and almost knocking all his parts off. When he got there, he saw Mrs. Potato Head was underneath the table. She was sitting down, and leaning against the leg. Her gaze was on the floor, and her eyelids were droopy. It was obvious she had been crying.

Potato Head looked at his wife with sorrow. He was the one who started this, and he was gonna fix it.

"Honey!" He called out, running up to her.

Mrs. Potato Head looked at her husband running up to her. Without warning, he grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her to her feet. He swaddled her, dipped her, and pressed his lips against hers.

While Mr. Potato Head was taking in every last second of their kiss, Mrs. Potato Head stayed frozen, her eyes wide opened. Potato Head swore he felt a spark. He nearly kissed her in the alternate life, but the chemistry was defiantly not the same as it is here. As confused, shocked, and upset Mrs. Potato Head was with her husband, she couldn't help but melt from his warm grip, and from the way he kissed her. That being said, her eyes fluttered closed at his embrace. He then felt her begin to kiss back, and he held her even closer. He still had her in a dipped position, but made sure to hold her steadily, and not let go. After everything he's been through, he never wanted to let her go.

He lifted her back up into a standing position, but kept his arms around her. She was the one who pulled away from the kiss, both of them taking in big breaths of air. He rested his forehead against hers, both still breathing heavily.

As charmed as Mrs. Potato Head was by her husband's affection, she remembered their fight. She wasn't going to let this distract her from that. When she tried to pull away from his hold on her however, he wouldn't let her go.

"Just...Stay." He said through his heavy breathing.

She took a few breaths of air, trying to steady her breathing. She then finally spoke.

"And I suppose...you think I'll just forget about what you said before, and happily stay like that." She said with attitude, trying to fight his strong grip.

"No..." He said. "Honey, I've met a lot of idiots in my lifetime. But the truth is, I think I'm probably the biggest idiot I've ever met. And I allowed that to let me forget how lucky I am. Also that not only you, but everyone else needs me. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. That stupid thing I said was brainless. I love you, and I may always be who I am, but I'll never doubt my life, again. I promise."

This time Mr. Potato Head was the one taking by surprise, as his wife pulled him into another smack on the lips. He happily accepted the second kiss, and held onto her tighter.

They pulled away, still holding each other. They looked into each other's eyes. Mr. Potato Head saw the all too familiar shimmer in her eyes, and smiled.

"I love-"

But before he could finish, They were disrupted.

"Well, that was fast." Hamm said walking in, a bunch of the others behind him.

The Potato Heads separated from their embrace, but kept their hands intertwined.

"What was fast?" Potato Head asked.

"That she forgave you right away. What'd you do, hypnotize her?"

Potato Head rolled his eyes at the piggy bank's remark.

"At least he said something that probably makes sense to you." Buttercup said to Mrs. Potato Head. "When he saw us, nothing he said made sense."

"You care to tell us why the sudden change of heart?" Woody asked. All eyes were on Mr. Potato Head, including his wife.

"Uh...let's just say I had the vision of an alternate reality, and it wasn't pretty..." Potato Head responded.

"Not really sure what that means, but its a start!" Buzz spoke up.

Everyone gathered around the married couple, glad that Potato Head was no longer angry with anyone. Everyone talked amongst each other, smiling and making jokes. Until, Trixie spoke up.

"Hey by the way, who's Carl?" Trixie asked.

Potato Head whipped his glance towards the female dinosaur.

"What'd you just say?" He asked.

"Carl?" She asked. She swept a note across the floor to the Potato Heads. "I found this note, and its from someone named Carl...?"

Mrs. Potato Head lifted up the note, and read out loud.

"Dear Mr. Potato Head, remember that a spud surrounded by family and friends isn't a failure. Thanks for the wings, -Carl." She read. "Wings?"

"Well how 'bout that..." chuckled Mr. Potato Head.

"Well anyway, now that this whole fiasco is over, can we get back to our hopes and likes session?" Dolly asked.

All of the toys scattered out of the kitchen, but Mr. Potato Head stayed behind. He picked up the letter and looked at it.

Mrs. Potato Head noticed, and stayed behind as well.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" She asked, concern in her voice.

Potato Head lifted his gaze to his wife. He took a few seconds to process her question, before he smiled and gave her an answer.

"Yea, I am." He responded. "Just...happier than I was before.

Mrs. Potato Head smiled back, and reached out her hand. Mr. Potato Head gladly took it, and began to walk with his wife, hand in hand.

"I love you." He said, saying what he meant to say before.

Mrs. Potato Head put their walk to a halt. She kissed her husband on the side of his face.

"I love you, too." She responded. "And I don't know what has gotten into you, but if you're okay, so am I."

Mr. Potato Head wrapped his arm around her waist, leading them back into the walk.

"I've never been better." He said.

As they walked down the hall back to Bonnie's room, Potato Head whispered into the air for only him to hear.

 _Thank you Carl._

 _No problem._ An angel whispered back.

It really was a wonderful life.

 **That's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed! I'm hoping to make some more of maybe other kinds of series, so make sure to check it out!**


End file.
